battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MaxReebo
Swearing is not permitted here. Any such action will result in a referral to an administrator and possibly a sanction and/or execution. Hello, MaxReebo! I welcome you to this wiki, and thank you for the great compliment, as we work hard to make it so. It is good to see a person with a great grammar to help out, as we need it badly. Also, in addition, please do not reword things that is spelled in European spellings, as the main administrator is a guy from Britain. So, welcome! If you need any help, feel free to ask me or the Englishman, King of All 42! And just wanted to know, have you ever worked with a wikia site before? Again, thank you for stopping by! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "General dislike of Administrators" Well we all in this wiki have one thing to say to you: Welcome to the Club! It seems that you are looking toward the Wookieepedia Admins, correct? Compare to them, we are like a spa. Or R&R if you want to put it that way. King of All 42 and I are really relaxed and don't get angry unless a vandal provokes us. Since this is a small wiki, news spread pretty fast. Now, the message on your user page may get one of our admins agitated, you know, Sam 1207. Our other admin is rarely here, but does occationally show up. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi MaxReebo. Really good looking changes so far. However just a little point, we don't need as many Film or TCW based images, maybe one or two for comparison to the BF content, however SWBF images are what we need most of all. Oh congratulations [[User blog:Kingofall42/New Ranks|'Lieutenant']] keep it up. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I only got round to doing it when I left the message sorry. Incidentally what time zone are you in? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, that is exactly why I came to this wiki. I hate Wookieepeida rules, and I came across this decent wiki and decide to help it. Now, as you already know, copying from Wookieepeida is strictly prohibited and some of the articles are from Wookieepedia, so can you help out please? It just need a full article rewording. The category for these pages are Need to DeWookieefy. And yes, we love to maintain a friendly enviroments. So do enjoy your stay here...:) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oops...I mean Lieutenant Max Reebo! :D Congratulations! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and I forgot to say something:(silly, me...) Its our duty to be kind to new users, and get to know them better to introduce them into our community. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) So what time is it for you now? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) OK So midday! It's 4.45 PM. I like to keep a track of users times zones, it's useful to know who can edit and when. Do keep up the great work. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that was me... I always liked using the KB until Grand Moff Tranner kicked me out, now I abandon the Wook. This wiki is technically independent from the Wooks, just to let you know. And the KB...How are you suppose to have a question forum if you do not want speculated answers, or if there is an factual answer, why put in your rules that states something about go read the article yourself? Surely an answer is provided in an article... And, may I ask what time zone are you in, exactly? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it is our goal to be the friendliest wiki around. Plus, how can you know the user's real personality when you have strict rules? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and thanks for the edit! :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Its all right, as long as the contribution is good, we are fine, no sweat! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Captain Congratulations Captain! Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile It looks great. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Mod I highly doubt it, it's a mod map not an era. Is Battlefront Extreme 2.2 good? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) BFX2.2 You have it also? Great! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I think the best part of the whole deal is the rocket launcher with splash effects, verrrry powerful detpacks and mines, upgraded heros, and additional starfighters! They are great! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Handy hint with BFX 2.2 In hero assault in Mos Eisley, pick Han Solo, then go to Fake Console and pick Common Commands, then fly with your infinate jetpack over enemy CP and kill em' all with your detpack! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *Actually, I think in my very own opinion, the best part of the mod is that they take content from the older Clone Wars cartoon, and not the new one... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Simple Just remove that template at the top and the category should be gone also. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I'm kinda hoping for a sequel that will have even more of the RTS elements found in TCWs, that was awsome. Theta-192 16:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ouch... The very thought of a padme-senate mission... shivers... Theta-192 22:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I also couldn't agree more. When I watch the series the darned "diplomacy" gets on my nerves. This is a war, Padme! No talks, just get the blaster and shoot! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, bad news... Did you see that we are merging with Wookieepedia? Sad isn't it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *Nrvermind, it was an April's Fools joke! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright I understand, my exam is right now..:) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) OK That's fine. I only have one exam for this whole year, but good luck with yours. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) And with you Good luck for the test. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay Isn't Lightning Storm a mod content, because in the original, it was force lightning. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Droid Yeah sorry for reverting them all, but the category should have been deleted a while ago, I only thought to add them to it today, as for the recon droid umm It' probably better in the weapons categories, but For now leave it, i really need to sort out the weapons pages soon. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Edits Really good work there. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 21:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Great Images! Did you take them yourself? It is very good! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Just a little reminder We do prefer if image came from a battlefront source. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I won't dispose them I just want to say that to avoid any future conflicts with copyrights. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, no problem (about me liking your idea) xD Yeah, it is actually... well, the first time like not on a blog... but anyway, it's nice to meet you :) EternalBlaze 03:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's all good you have been a great user, keep it up! by the way, have you seen my recent blog post? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You are absolutely welcome. Captain, you have done much, month worth of work. I will now grant you the rank that you deserve. Congratulations on your promotion, Commandore ''and keep up the great work. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 06:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Good luck! And you are welcome for the promotion. For the game time, the USA time Sam put is to my time, Central United States time or whatever they call it now, while the Europeans uses GMT or UTC, the time used for the clock which is located on top right of this website. I forgot which time you are in so...I guess you have to do the math (sorry for a test prep right before the test...) 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 02:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi MaxReebo, just wondered if you had any specific preferences for the Battlefront Game? Just want to make sure everyone's okay with it. Also that pic on your user page is cool :) Sam1207 21:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT THE BATTLEFRONT GAME IS NOW ON SUNDAY INSTEAD OF SATURDAY. Same time, but something's come up and I can't make tomorrow evening. Sorry for any inconvinence. Sam1207 19:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for the late notification, but Sam allow you now to be the User of the Month, so congratulations! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 11:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, you can be missing for a while, and of course, we understand that Family comes first, so if there is anything wrong, just come back when you are ready. And you are very welcome! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 20:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! We would appreciate if you would come back and help us out! You have done so much and we would be happy if you would stop by whenever you are ready! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 17:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Good to see you, MaxReebo! It has been a very long time (for me, at least) and we appreciate your return! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 02:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I am starting a newspaper thing in this wiki, so your opinion is quite valuable, so did you check out the blog? And, again, welcome back! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 02:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) OK Cambodia eh. What where you doing there and did you enjoy it? 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog . 13:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! Welcome back! Sorry for delay, but I just moved, you see, and it takes time to reconnet the internet! So, again, welcome back! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 02:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi It's good to see you back Max, how have you been? 'Kingofall42''' Talk Blog . 07:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC)